


A Game of Thirds

by Ozymanreis



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Third, Pillow Talk, Sheriarty - Freeform, Sorry Carl You Were Foreplay, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Two Thirds, consulting boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymanreis/pseuds/Ozymanreis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've calculated the odds." He kissed the back of the smaller man's neck, "I'm safe for at least the next twenty seconds."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Thirds

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #70: 67%

"Do you really think this is wise?" Jim asks, curling his back against Sherlock's lithe form, "Losing consciousness next to a dangerous criminal? Aren't you worried _something_ might happen?"

They were at one of Moriarty's luxurious outposts, somewhere near Sussex, "You're not going to kill me. At least, not here." The detective curls an arm around Jim's waist, relishing in the warmth. 

"I don't understand your obsession with me _killing you_ , Sherlock, that's so _boring_."

"Then what _did_ you mean?"

Moriarty shrugs, "I don't know, explosions, various forms of torture, chaos in the streets." Despite his earlier implications, _Jim_ was the one at risk of slipping into a coma. 

"Well that's all _out there_. My only concern is what goes on right _here_. And so far, it's been rather quiet."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that…" 

Jim was, of course, referencing the naughtier events of the evening, making Sherlock blush at the thought, thoughts briefly twitching toward the burning scratch marks sure to be on his back. 

"I've calculated the odds." He kissed the back of the smaller man's neck, "I'm safe for at least the next twenty seconds." 

"Oh? Pray tell, what are the chances of the _rest_ of the evening passing by without incident?"

"33%."

"That's rather low, honey."

"It's a solid third."

Jim rolled over, trying to combat the sleepiness, "What about the other 67%?"

Sherlock responded with a small upward quirk of his lips, hand inching toward Jim's half-hard cock, "I can't help but notice we're still awake." 

"Greedy little thing." Jim smirks as he rolls over to kiss Sherlock. Unfortunately, no matter the level of exhaustion, Moriarty always had energy for his beloved detective. 

It had been a battle too hard fought to waste any chance at his newfound privileges.


End file.
